Espada
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día séis - Sword / Espada] Bokuto piensa que Calígula es un invento de Konoha para no admitir que le copió el traje de Hércules.


**6\. Sword/Espada (BokuKono)**

* * *

La gran sala del casino de la facultad de artes se encontraba decorada en torno a la temática de noche de brujas. Las sillas habían sido apiladas en varias torres, unas sobre las otras para permitir suficiente espacio a una pista de baile improvisada. Las pocas mesas, disponían de una serie de bebidas gaseosas y alcohólicas que fueron costeadas con el módico costo de admisión a la fiesta de disfraces.

Akinori era uno de tantos estudiantes que se encontraba a cargo de la organización y difusión de dicho evento. Y fue él mismo quién propuso la idea de permitir el ingreso a estudiantes de otras facultades e incluso, universidades. Siempre y cuando, su cuota fuese ligeramente más elevada a la de los mismos estudiantes de artes, música, diseño gráfico, arquitectura y demás carreras que se impartían en el lugar.

Era el momento perfecto para volver a encontrarse con sus ex compañeros de equipo en el club de voleibol de la Academia Fukurodani. La gran mayoría se había graduado, salvo por Wataru, quien no pudo asistir debido a que la universidad prohibió el ingreso a estudiantes que siguieran en la escuela. Lo mismo pasó con Kaori.

El estudiante de arquitectura se ubicó en la entrada para esperar a toda su caravana de amigos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yamato y Haruki, vestidos de Oompa Loompa y Willy Wonka, respectivamente. Ambos trajes basados en la película de 1971, "Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate". El rubio soltó una carcajada apenas vio al par acercarse a la entrada de la universidad.

— Buena forma de sacar partido de tu altura —dijo al más bajo de los tres— O más bien, la ausencia de ella.

— Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para venir de películas de los setenta —observó el chico de labios curvados como los de un gato.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Komi tratando de obviar el comentario sobre su altura.

— Cayo Julio César Augusto Germánico —pronunció a la perfección. Lo había practicado una semana sólo para sorprender a quiénes no le reconocieran— Más conocido como Calígula —aclaró al ver el rostro de confusión del contrario.

Los dos personajes de Roal Dahl se ubicaron tras el emperador romano, revisando sus teléfonos para asegurarse de que los demás venían en camino. A lo veinte minutos, apareció Washio vestido de Pedro Picapiedra, Yukie como Marilyn Monroe y Akaashi, de un personaje que ninguno de los tres pudo reconocer. Venía vestido formal y de negro entero de no ser por la camisa bajo un saco que le quedaba ancho para su menuda figura. Y lo que más resaltaba, labial rojo y cabello mucho más desordenado de lo habitual.

— Creo que nos saltamos bastantes décadas —observó una vez más Sarukui.

Los recién llegados saludaron. Todas las miradas del trío que estaba desde antes se posaron en el menor del grupo. Ni siquiera tuvieron que preguntarle, Keiji soltó un suspiro de resignación y respondió.

— Robert Smith.

Hubo otro silencio. La chica vestida de actriz rió ante la ignorancia de los demás. Fue la única que supo de inmediato de qué iba Akaashi cuando lo vio.

— ¿The Cure? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Años ochenta?

Konoha frunció los labios, aún sin captar, tratando de que les diera más información. El moreno de cabellos alborotados miró al cielo por unos segundos y luego ocultó sus ojos usando su mano como un visillo para cubrirse mientras entonaba una canción. Su última alternativa.

— _I try to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies. I try to laugh about it, hiding the tears in my eyes 'cause boys don't cry..._

— ¡OH! —exclamaron al unísono Haruki, Yamato y Akinori mientras Yukie le sostenía del brazo a Keiji, felicitándolo por su interpretación.

Había pasado media hora desde que Konoha se ubicó en la entrada del campus para guiar luego a sus compañeros hasta el casino donde estaría la música y bebidas. Pero por supuesto, no iban a empezar hasta saber dónde venía la ex estrella de Fukurodani.

— Bokuto-san dice que ya bajó del bus y viene caminando hasta acá —leyó Akaashi desde su celular— Que olvidó su espada y tuvo que devolverse a casa por ella.

— ¿Espada? —el anfitrión miró la suya propia de reojo, que cargaba en su mano derecha— ¿De qué viene?

— De Hércules ¿Que no viste todo el spam que hizo en su perfil? —preguntó el chico del sombrero de copa..

— Oh, dejé de seguirle. Publica demasiados memes... Y ni siquiera son graciosos.

Y tal como si le hubiesen invocado, Kōtarō apareció llevando el traje que el Hércules de Disney llevaba en la película del mismo nombre. Acompañado de una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda. El disfraz parecía haber sido hecho a medida, resaltando su espalda ancha y sus fuertes y musculosas extremidades.

— Vaya, qué apuesto luces. De haber sabido que te quedaría tan bien, hubiese venido de Megara —dijo Shirofuku en tono coqueto. Por supuesto, todos se conocían lo suficiente para saber que la chica solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo y no necesariamente porque fuera una insinuación real.

Bokuto la miró con una amplia sonrisa y saludó a todos con la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento tras haber corrido desde que se bajó del transporte público. Sin embargo, su rostro se descompuso cuando observó al rubio.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó apuntando con su espada al más bajo— ¡¿Por qué me copiaste el disfraz?! ¡Hasta publiqué en Facebook que hoy vendría así!

— Konoha no te sigue en Facebook, Bokuto —aclaró Washio, pero el héroe mitológico se ofendió el doble— No tenía cómo saber que también vendría de Hércules.

— ¿¡NO ME SIGUES EN FACEBOOK Y ENCIMA OSAS COPIAR MI TRAJE!? —continuó su alboroto, con gesto notablemente sentido— Jamás olvidaré esta traición. Te reto a un duelo —se colocó en pose de batalla, protegiéndose con el escudo y enseñando su espada de cartón y papel maché.

El ex punta receptor puso los ojos en blanco y los brazos cruzados. No veía la necesidad de tanto alboroto, pero la mayoría lucía divertido con ello.

— No soy Hércules, soy Calígula —aclaró mirando a Washio y luego a Bokuto— Ni siquiera soy griego —apuntaba su armadura y capa.

— Acabas de inventar eso para que no me enoje. No te creo nada ¡Eres un traidor y un copión!

— ¡Tu personaje es mitológico! ¡Tú eres el único invento aquí! —alzó la voz, hartándose ya de la actitud infantil de su ex capitán— Además de Pedro Picapiedra, los Oompa Loompas y Willy Wonka. Sin ofender, chicos —se volteó a mirar a los mencionados.

— No te preocupes —respondieron los tres aludidos.

— ¡RETRÁCTATE! —el de cabellos grises adornados con una especie de cintillo en la base comenzó a avanzar hacia el rubio.

— ¡JAMÁS!

Pero antes de que la celebración se transformara en una Guerra Macedónica, el guardia en la entrada sólo tuvo que carraspear una vez para que el dúo en toga guardara la compostura. En silencio, Konoha le hizo un gesto al grupo para que le siguieran hasta el casino.

La noche transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. La música sonaba fuerte y las luces estroboscópicas hacían que todos lucieran más misteriosos con sus disfraces. El grupo se mantuvo unido durante toda la celebración. Salvo Bokuto, quien cada vez que se topaba con el César, se hacía el tonto y se sentaba en una esquina de brazos cruzados y gesto infantil.

— ¿Sigue molesto porque cree que le copié el disfraz? —preguntó con un vaso de plástico en la mano al músico británico, mientras ambos observaban a Kōtarō como antaño. Descompuesto y poco cooperativo ante la situación.

— Así es. Dice que no te perdonará hasta que te cambies—el ex armador dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, marcando el borde de esta con labial.

El rubio gruñó y decidió ignorar al de cabellos grises. Si quería perderse la diversión por algo tan estúpido, era problema suyo.

Pero conforme avanzaban las horas, y aún cuando Kōtarō participaba con los otros chicos, el ambiente grupal estaba tenso. Una Marilyn Monroe notoriamente ebria se le colgó del hombro entonces al romano.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que no habría comida?—dijo lastimera. Si bien no había llegado con el estómago vacío, había comido hace varias horas por última vez.

El chico hizo caso omiso de su reclamo. Shirofuku siempre tenía hambre después de todo. Ante el desconocimiento por parte de Konoha, la del vestido blanco le giró la cabeza para que mirara al chico frustrado en la silla al rincón del casino.

— Míralo ¿No te da pena? Ve y habla con él

— ¿¡Por qué yo!?—se volteó a Yukie— ¿Por qué no vas tú o Akaashi?

Apenas terminó de responderle, Keiji apareció a un lado de la chica y le susurró algo en el oído. Yukie miró al moreno con una sonrisa y le dio la mano para ser llevada a la pista de baile mientras le hacía un signo paz a Akinori, alejándose entre la gente y las luces.

Tal parecía que su única alternativa, luego de que todos se disolvieran entre la masa de personajes históricos, ficticios y/o famosos, era tratar de hablar con Bokuto. Lo cual sería difícil porque hace años que había dejado de seguirle el juego como antes hacía por el bien del equipo.

— ¿Gustas? —dijo tendiéndole un vaso con la mano a su amigo. Este lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué no me sigues en Facebook? —aceptó el vaso y bebió un largo sorbo de este. No quería mirar a Konoha a los ojos. Se sentía demasiado herido ante tal revelación.

Akinori frunció los labios incómodo. No había forma de decir algo que reconfortara a Bokuto. Después de todo, no era normal que no siguiera a uno de sus mejores amigos en dicha red social. Menos si era porque le consideraba hostigoso.

Bokuto se llevó el borde de la mano a las sienes mientras se encorvaba hacia delante en su asiento.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose al más alto y quitándole el vaso de la mano.

— No... —lo miró con expresión asqueada y el rubio entendió de inmediato.

Lo arrastró como pudo al baño, dejándolo dentro de un cubículo mientras él le esperaba apoyado en el lavamanos.

— No puedo

— Sí puedes. Métete los dedos y ya —dijo impaciente. Se sentía como una madre esperando a que su hijo de dos años usara el baño por primera vez.

— ¡Que no puedo! —dijo con una leve desafinación que hizo a Konoha enfurecer aún más.

El más bajo abrió el cubículo con brusquedad y vio a un maltrecho Hércules descansando sobre la pared del reducido espacio que le rodeaba.

— No te preocupes —lo miró a los ojos, tratando de enderezarse un poco— Estoy mejor. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí —miró una vez más a su ex compañero, pero de pies a cabeza— ¡Carajo, me da rabia el solo verte!

Akinori llegó a su límite. Desabrochó su traje desde los hombros y lo dejó caer hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior y sus sandalias. El ex capitán lo miraba confundido.

— ¡Bien! ¿Contento? Akaashi me dijo que no me perdonarías hasta que me lo quitara —apuntó su disfraz en el piso— Iré por mi bolso y me pondré mi ropa.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir del cubículo porque Kotaro le había acorralado contra la pared para besarlo mientras le sostenía de su cintura desnuda. El rubio se quejó, tratando de zafarse del agarre brusco de su amigo.

Se sentía mal, se sentía indebido. Pero eso mismo fue lo que hizo que en esa breve pausa tras el primer beso, Konoha decidiera devolvérselo al más alto, en vez de salir del baño en ropa interior. El segundo beso fue mucho más osado, porque Konoha sabía de qué iba todo. Y aunque jamás había visto a Bokuto de otra manera que no fuera su amigo, no quería separarse, no quería dejar de tocar el tonificado cuerpo de este. Cada curva, cada porción de piel que quedó al descubierto luego de que ambos se deshicieran de aquellos trajes que tanta discordia habían generado.

Sin ser capaz de alejarse de los labios de Bokuto, atendió la urgencia de ambos. Con movimiento apresurados, marcó el ritmo del sube y baja de su mano. La colisión entre ambos labios, dientes y lenguas llegaba a ser morbosa. Pero no había punto de retorno cuando ninguno estaba dispuesto a razonar.

— ¿Esto cuenta como una pelea de espadas? —jadeó el más alto, embobado por las acciones de Konoha.

— Otra broma de esas y haré que Calígula se vuelva real.

— ¿Quién mierda es Calígula?

— Eres un jodido imbécil —gruñó antes de arrodillarse frente a la entrepierna del contrario.

Kotaro soltó una risa que se transformó en quejido apenas sintió a Konoha tomarle por completo en su boca. Pero la sonrisa no se le borró del rostro. Mientras estuvo auto exiliado en su rincón, buscó quién era el personaje del que Akinori estaba disfrazado. Aunque por supuesto, debía seguir con su número si quería hacer enojar al rubio.

Bokuto no era ningún tonto.


End file.
